


Filing Cabinet

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Star Trek Mirror Universe - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s02e25 Bread and Circuses, Episode: s03e01 Spectre of the Gun, Episode: s03e08 The Empath, Gen, I'm bored, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just pure crack, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Multi, Poor Bones, Shore Leave, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Yosemite - Freeform, and this is how i spend my time, ayyyyyyy chekov finally showed up, has to deal with too many idiots, i love the mirror universe, make of this whatever you want, rated T for occasional language, some of these could be either prime or kelvin universe, to hell with starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: A collection of official communications from various iterations of the Enterprise.---http://bureauofcommunication.com/ is where I find the templates, and none of the Star Trek stuff belongs to me.---Tags will be added as I make more.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Sylvia, Spock & Sybok
Comments: 30
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Prime or Kelvin Universe; USS Enterprise


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrath of Khan; USS Enterprise


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Universe; ISS Enterprise


	4. Chapter 4

Into Darkness; USS Enterprise warp core

(but then he comes back and bones doesn't return his alcohol)


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek V: The Final Frontier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in the middle of watching Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and it is very very very fun to watch
> 
> also please give me ideas i need ideas


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; Yosemite National Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) their perfectly heterosexual camping trip


	7. Chapter 7

Original Series; USS Enterprise

This note was slid under the door of Spock's quarters in the middle of gamma shift, not without a certain amount of grumbling. Spock was amused and a little flattered (not like he'd show it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who watched 'Bread and Circuses' yesterday and absolutely loved it???
> 
> Ideas? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Especially ideas? Drop a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Original Series; USS Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a bit obsessed with 'Spectre of the Gun' ..... but that's neither here nor there ..... i definitely haven't watched it five or six times in the past week
> 
> *creeps out of my cave like Gollum* ideas, Precious? does it have any ideassss in its pocketsiessss?  
> (surprise surprise i continue to have 0 ideas)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to Toinette93 for this idea!!!!!

Briefly after the events of The Empath; USS Enterprise

(They intended to write one notice together but found it too hard to agree on what the tone of the message should be.)

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr if you want!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/finest-in-starfleet


End file.
